So this is snow
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Just a sugary sweet moment between Nick and Ellis. Written as a secret santa


The air was chilling and nipped at Ellis's nose and lips as he looked out into the dark night, looking for the wandering zombies, more so at the swirling white flakes. For the first night in a long while there weren't the normal barrage of zombies floating around outside, leaving Ellis's mind to wander slightly. The little white flakes started out small and scared Ellis momentarily, since growing up in Savannah, he doesn't ever remember seeing snow, other than on TV. At first the snow wasn't sticking, but as the night pressed on and got colder it was starting to accumulate. Ellis was so mesmerized by the white fluff growing on the ground he didn't hear the person come up behind him.

"Hi there,"

Ellis jumped at the voice but relaxed almost instantaneously as a set of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Nick," Ellis said, leaning his head back on Nick's shoulder.

"Why so jumpy, something out there?" Nick said, his green eyes scanning out into the night.

Ellis shook his head lightly and turned his head to face the con-mans, smiling over at him.

"Nah, it's just the snow,"

"What about it, it's cold and wet and going to make things more difficult tomorrow,"

Ellis's face fell as he looked back out into the night, with a small sigh.

"What?"

"Nothin," Ellis mumbled.

Nick turned the man around in his arms and pulled him close to him. "Tell me,"

"You're just not as excited about it as I am,"

"El, there isn't anything special about it,"

Ellis put his hands lightly on Nick's chest, playing lightly with the lapels of his stained shirt.

"It is if you've never seen it before," He mumbled, not looking up into Nick's eyes.

"What?"

"I grew up in Savannah Nick, most day's it's hotter than the sun even in the middle of winter, the close I ever saw was sleet and that was for less than thirty seconds," Ellis said, turning back to the door.

Nick wrapped his arms tighter around Ellis's middle and kissed the side of his neck lightly. "I'm sorry, but growing up in New York I saw snow every single winter and when you have to walk to school and it's below freezing, it doesn't give you much love for the stuff,"

"Oh," Ellis said softly, frowning lightly.

"Come on babe, I didn't mean to make you sad," Nick said, turning Ellis to him again.

Ellis shrugged lightly, then jumped a little as Nick pressed his lips to his. "You know there was one thing I always did like about the snow though,"

"Hmm?" Ellis tilted his head lightly.

"If I do recall it is the perfect weather for being close to someone," He said, pulling Ellis close to him, wrapping his arm's around his thin waist.

"Oh really? And how many someone's have you been close to in the snow?"

Nick smirked at the jealous tone in Ellis's voice and kissed his forehead lightly. "It doesn't matter, that's in the past, what matters is the number for the future,"

"Oh and what number would that be?" Ellis asked.

"One and hey look, he's already in my arms,"

Ellis smiled and hugged Nick close around his neck, relishing in the bit of warm the man was giving off. Nick smiled as well and held Ellis close, running his hand up the males back and into his golden brown hair.

"Hey boys," Rochelle's voice made them jump.

"Hey, what are you doing up, it's my watch," Nick said.

She shrugged lightly and smiled. "I was the first to fall asleep remember and now I'm wide awake, so I'll take this watch you two can go lay down,"

"You sure Ro?" Nick asked, wanting to sleep next to his lover, but not wanting to over burden Rochelle.

"I'm sure, now go before I think about changing my mind," She smiled and went over to the door. "Hey, snow,"

"See, she gets it," Ellis said.

"Oh hush," Nick mumbled, grabbing Ellis's hand and leading him to one of the rooms that was in the house. "Night Ro,"

"Night," Ellis smiled at her.

"Night boys,"

As they went into the room Ellis got into the bed and laid on his back as the conman got in next to him.

"Oh look a room with a view," Nick mumbled.

"Huh?" Ellis said, then looked where the other man was and smiled, seeing a barred window high on the wall. "I can see the snow still,"

"When were lugging through it tomorrow I better not hear a single complaint out of you,"

"Ok ok, Mr. Grump," Ellis smiled and kissed Nick.

Nick smiled lightly and kissed him back for a few minutes holding him close to him. A yawn from Ellis broke the kiss and Nick chuckled lightly and kissed him softly again.

"Roll over and watch your snow," Nick said, pulling the blanket on the bed over them.

Ellis smiled more and did as he was told, the other male curling behind him and wrapping his arm securely around his waist. As Ellis started drifting off to sleep Nick kissed his ear lightly.

"Merry Christmas Ellis,"

"Merry Christmas to you too Nick," Was the half mumbled reply as Ellis fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I KNOW its past Christmas, but this is my secret Santa to someone in the Nellis community over on DA.

This is what they asked for:

-Christmas during the apocalypse (fluffy, if you don't mind~)  
>-Something with snow. anything.<br>-Christmas fluff

I hope that I delivered ^^

Valve owns the boys and Rochelle.


End file.
